1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a page image correction device and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, image reading devices have an imaging unit that is placed above an open book, and this imaging unit captures the pages of the book one-by-one as images, for example.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-114993, for example, discloses an image reading device that can designate a manuscript size to extract only the necessary areas from the image that the imaging unit has captured.
During imaging by the image reading device, it is common for the pages of the book to curve, and for the extracted images to also show these curves, which makes the image hard to decipher.